


La parabole du rêve

by Berylia



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Même Sheldon rêve... Le problème vient quand il faut les analyser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La parabole du rêve

TOC TOC TOC  
"Penny ?"  
TOC TOC TOC  
"Penny ?"  
TOC TOC 

La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne puisse finir d'accomplir son rituel. Mais ce petit problème avait une solution toute trouvée.

TOC  
"Penny ?"  
"Oui Sheldon ?"

La future, peut-être, aimerait bien le devenir, actrice mais pour l'instant serveuse ne semblait pas de la meilleure humeur. Pourtant, en accord avec le protocole fixé par elle-même, Sheldon avait attendu onze heures, ce qu'elle appelait une heure décente, concept ridicule puisque les heures ne pouvaient être indécentes, mais passons cet abus de langage, pour venir frapper à sa porte et requérir son aide. Bien sûr qu'il en fut réduit à demander de l'aide à une serveuse venue du fin fond du Nebraska montrait clairement que quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas bien en ce monde. Quoiqu'en fait, ce pouvait au contraire être une loi parfaitement logique puisqu'elle expliquait la présence dans l'univers d'individus clairement inférieurs à son intelligence extraordinaire qui n'existerait que pour répondre à ses questions. Un peu comme des PNJ en sorte...

"Oui, Sheldon ?" répéta-t-elle avec plus de force.

"Je viens consulter."

"Quoué ?"

Décidément, le système éducatif américain était à revoir si on laissait de telles erreurs phonétiques dans la nature.

"Je viens pour consulter, c'est au sujet de la suite d'images et de représentations qui ont traversé mon esprit cette nuit."

"Encore une fois : Quoué ?"

Il devrait peut-être juste abandonner et rentrer chez lui. Mais il avait traversé les 3 mètres 50 qui le séparaient de sa voisine, il n'allait pas laisser ce Rubicond être franchit en vain.  
"Je viens parler de mon rêve de cette nuit avant 3 heures 50."

"Ah."

C'était normalement le moment où selon les conventions sociales établies elle devait le laisser rentrer dans son appartement. Sauf qu'elle ne semblait pas au courant des conventions sociales établies puisqu'elle le laissait là juste sur le pas de sa porte.

"Je viens parler de mon rêve de cette nuit avant 3 heures 50." répéta-t-il.

"J'avais compris la première fois, Sheldon. Mais à quoi dois-je cet honneur ?"

"Tout d'abord parce que nous sommes liés par une relation d'amitié en plus de notre voisinage et proximité physique, car j'ai vérifié qu'il était commun de faire part de ses rêves à ses amis."

"Pas vraiment les mêmes rêves Sheldon..."

"Et puis parce que tu as dit et je te cite : "je suis une experte en interprétation des rêves". C'était le 18 février 2008, dans notre salon à 7 heures du soir ce qui est une heure indue puisque c'était un vendredi soir et donc un soir Halo, mais là n'est pas notre propos puisque c'est Leonard qui t'avait laissé entrer, stupidement persuadé que ce petit acte aurait une chance de le rapprocher d'un acte sexuel avec toi."

"Et donc tu es venu me raconter ton rêve..."

"Et il me tient à coeur que tu l'interprètes, bien que Freud après beaucoup d'erreurs et d'errements ne préconise que le thérapeute et ses patients n'aient aucun liens d'aucune sorte : familiaux ou sociaux pour éviter les risques de transfert, mais je me crois à juste titre protégé de ce genre étrange de cristallisation des sentiments et à même de les rejeter, dussent-ils apparaître."

"T'as gagné, Sheldon, tu peux entrer, laisse-moi juste me faire un café avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche."

"Il s'agit là bien sûr d'une figure de style puisque je vois mal ce que ma bouche pourrais à voir avec le fait que j'entre ou que tu te prépare du café..."

Penny soupira. Elle regrettait déjà.

"Je peux m'installer sur le canapé ? Je sais que beaucoup de thérapeutes n'utilisent pas de divans ayant peur de l'image stéréotypée que cela donne et considérant que la position inclinée et l'absence visuelle ne produisent pas forcément de meilleurs résultats, mais je pense que je préfèrerais que cette séance se passe ainsi, après tout, ma mère ne m'a jamais envoyé que chez le psychologue scolaire et son bureau n'avait même pas de divan."

"Oui oui, Sheldon, fait comme tu veux..."

Penny brûla ses lèvres sur le café bouillant mais la douleur ne réussit pas à la sortir de ce mauvais rêve.

"Je vais déplacer un peu le canapé, car si je mets ma tête ici je vais sentir le courant d'air et si je me mets dans l'autre sens j'aurais la lampe dans les yeux."

Avec la passivité d'une marmotte endormie, Penny le regarda réaménager son intérieur puis s'allonger précautionneusement sur le canapé.

"Mes pieds dépassent."

"Dans ce cas là assieds-toi, Sheldon."

"Non, je vais les replier et comme ça ils ne dépasseront plus."

Il bougea les fesses, les épaules, petit à petit, comme un chat qui essaierait de trouver sa place, mais en moins petit, et moins mignon et tellement plus irritant.

"Voilà, je crois que je suis prêt. Penny, nous pouvons commencer."

"Okay, Sheldon. Parle-moi de ton rêve."

"Est-ce que tu vas prendre des notes ? Tu as un calepin pour ça ou mieux, un bloc-notes ?"

"Non Sheldon."

"Oh, tant mieux, bien que ces objets aiguisent ma curiosité, je dois avouer que le bruit du stylo sur le papier risque de m'agacer."

"Tu peux commencer, Sheldon, parle-moi de ton rêve."

"Alors, je suis allé me coucher comme à mon habitude à minuit pile mais j'appréhendais de passer une mauvaise nuit à cause d'une perturbation de mon transit intestinal dû à une surcharge de féculents dans le poulet aux trois bonheur du Mandarin Heureux, je savais bien que nous n'aurions pas dû quitter le Palanquin des Larmes pour ce petit bouddha souriant ! Donc, je pense que ce rêve est dû à ce problème intestinal."

"Le rêve, Sheldon, le rêve." dit Penny en regardant avec envie en direction de sa chambre et de son lit.

"J'étais dans le salon. Notre salon, bien sûr et j'étais à ma place. Sur le canapé. Sauf que ce n'était pas le canapé, c'était un siège pour bébé. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. C'est étrange comme dans les rêves les choses les plus étranges paraissent naturelles..."

"Dans un siège pour bébé. Continue !"

"Tu étais là, ainsi que Leonard, Howard et Raj et l'homme sans ressource qui vit de la mendicité au coin de la rue le samedi soir. Mais vous étiez tous dans des fauteuils d'arbitres de tennis, à moins que ce soit de maître-nageur... Vous étiez tous perchés là-haut et vous fumiez des cigares. Penny tu fumais le plus gros, bien sûr il n'y a pas besoin d'être la mère de Leonard pour comprendre à quoi cela fait allusion, mais ce qui est intéressant c'est que Leonard proposait de te donner son cigare."

"Hum hum..."

"Donc vous étiez là-haut et moi j'étais dans mon petit siège à bébé, et Howard se penchait vers moi et me disait de prendre un cigare dans la boîte et de venir les rejoindre. Et je regardais la boîte à cigare et en fait c'était la X-Box. Mais là, logique jusque dans mes rêves, je répondais que je ne voulais pas de cancer parce que les crabes des cocotiers avaient des pinces qui pouvaient couper les pieds des chaises d'arbitres. Alors je descendais de ma chaise et je passais dans ma chambre."

"Humhum..."

"Sauf que c'était la chambre de maman à la maison, avec ses rideaux bleus et ses oreillers ronds. Et donc je m'allongeais sur le lit et là j'étais nu. Et en plein coït. Et..."

"En plein quoi ?"

"Coït. Accouplement. Copulation."

"Ah."

"Reprenons donc, quoi qu'il est évident qu'il faille que tu combles au plus vite ces lacunes de vocabulaire qui ne font certainement pas honneur au système éducatif de l'état du Nebraska dont tu es issue. J'étais en plein coït donc, ce qui déjà est stupide puisque c'est une règle sociale absolument non-négociable qu'il ne faut pas entreprendre de coït dans la chambre de ses parents, mais en plus j'étais en plein accouplement avec un homme, ce qui est ridicule puisque je ne vois pas l'intérêt de l'accouplement délié de toute volonté reproductrice et il est évident qu'il ne peut y avoir de reproduction entre deux hommes, ce que j'ai déjà expliqué à plusieurs reprises à divers homosexuels qui voulaient me courtiser."

"Sheldon, c'est très important. Est-ce que tu te rappelles qui c'était ?"

"Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Je n'ai peut-être pas une mémoire eidétique dans mes rêves mais je suis capable de m'en souvenir."

"Alors ?"

"Et bien c'était le docteur Summers, bien qu'il me semblait un peu plus musclé nu qu'avec ses vêtements. Mais à l'agencement des différents traits du visage je dirais que c'était bien lui."

"Yes !"

"Pardon ?"

"Non, non, rien, Sheldon, continue, je t'en prie."

"Et puis il est parti et j'ai regardé sur la table où il y avait un bouquet de lys et de fleurs d'oranger ainsi qu'une jarretière bleue. C'est alors que Leonard et toi êtes rentré dans la chambre qui était tout à coup ma chambre avec un mug Darth Vader de 1986 et que vous m'avez demandé si je voulais du lait. Et alors que je me levais je me suis rendu compte que j'avais un gros ventre et que j'étais dans un état de gestation avancé. A vue d'oeil j'aurais dit au moins le septième mois si ce n'est le huitième. C'est alors que tu m'as tendu la tasse de lait et que Raj est arrivé par la fenêtre pour rattraper un ballon de football et nous a bousculé. Suite à quoi j'ai renversé la tasse et le lait est devenu une sorte de cocon qui a entouré mon ventre et là tu as pleuré en disant que tu étais très émue et je t'ai demandé si tu voulais être la marraine ce qui est illogique puisque ça aurait dû se passer dans l'autre sens et là j'ai eu un petit être clairement xénomorphe avec des ailes de mite, des griffes en adamantium et la tête de Sylvester Stallone entre les bras et Howard est arrivé pour célébrer la barmitzvah déguisé en rabbi ce qui est illogique puisque la barmitzvah a lieu pour marquer le passage à l'âge adulte et que l'enfant venait juste de naître et là je me suis réveillé à 3h 49 précisément."

Un grand blanc régnait dans la pièce.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

Penny soupira.

"La présence de Sylvester Stallone indique que tu as besoin de plus de testostérone, peut-être devrais-tu t'inscrire à la gym."

"Avec leurs douches en commun totalement insalubres et infectées de papillomavirus ? Hors de question !"

"Bien, alors le lait, la grossesse, la copulation, les fleurs et le ballon de football indiquent qu'il est temps pour toi de chercher à fonder une famille."

"Quoi, une explication si simple ? Je croyais que le ballon et la présence de Raj qui provient d'anciennes colonies faisaient référence à l'opposition ancestrale entre les américains et les anglais et laissait à penser qu'il me faudrait peut-être bientôt quitter l'Amérique pour aller étudier à Oxford."

"Non, Sheldon. Il faut que tu trouves quelqu'un avec qui fonder une famille. Pourquoi pas le docteur Summers ?"

"Penny, Penny, Penny, ne crois pas que j'ignore que tu as un pari en cours avec Leonard pour savoir si je le rappellerais ! Penny, un thérapeute ne laisse pas des histoires d'argent influencer son jugement."

"Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à payer la consultation. Qui est d'ailleurs finie. Tu es prié de remettre mon canapé comme il était."

Penny se resservit une autre tasse.

"Et bien Penny, merci pour cette session. La semaine prochaine même heure."

Sheldon déduisit vite le sens d'une porte se refermant sur son visage. De toute évidence, l'héritière sprituelle du docteur Freud n'avait plus envie d'être dérangé. Sheldon repartit en se demandant s'il devrait contacter le docteur Summers, après tout, donner naissance à des mites géantes n'avait jamais fait partie de ses projets...


End file.
